


Scientists Divided Over Cause of Euphoria in Squid Population

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Scientists Divided Over Cause of Euphoria in Squid Population<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 146<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Spock, McCoy<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None, apart from these two like to insult each other.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Just a normal, everyday conversation between Spock and McCoy<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientists Divided Over Cause of Euphoria in Squid Population

"Now look here, you damned computer, I told you that combination of water and gas would cause a right problem," McCoy argued as he followed Spock down the corridor.

"Incorrect doctor, you informed the Bridge, that it was a 'dang fool idea' but did not offer an exact reason for your outburst, at the time," Spock calmly replied.

"Fine, whatever, but you have to admit that thousands of incredibly happy squishy squids are now floating on the surface of that planet as a direct result of sending down that probe?" McCoy grouched.

"Until we receive more data I will not make an assumption that will in all likelihood prove to be 32.78% incorrect. I will leave the assumptions up to those areas that specialize in them, like Medical." On that note Spock walked into the Turbolift, leaving a spluttering Chief Medical Officer standing outside the doors.


End file.
